warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lanka
The Lanka is a Corpus sniper rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. While almost identical in appearance to the 'retired' Snipetron, the Lanka functions very differently. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. Characteristics Advantages: * Extremely high full charge damage (250), scales well with elemental mods. * Innate 5m Punch Through distance. * High critical chance. * Can be fired prematurely, which allows bigger flexibility in combat. * High status chance. * Quick reload. * Decent magazine size. * Silent weapon. Disadvantages: * Deals damage, which unlike other damage types is only usefull against Robotic, and all robotic enemies except Fusion MOA and bosses have very low hp anyway. ** Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. ** When combing elements, damage is added last. ** Limited variety of advanced damage types combinations. * Nearly impossible to hit erratically moving targets at long or even medium range due to projectile travel time. This doesn't apply to targets which move in line, which are easy to hit with some practice. * Requires extensive Clan Dojo research. * Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. * No polarities. * Low damage when fired prematurely. * Requires mastery rank 7. Acquisition Dera has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate the blueprint for . The research requirements below are the lowest denomination, as seen in Ghost Clan. For bigger clans, multiply the requirements as seen here. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * To have a "pure" element different from , you will have to add Stormbringer as a placeholder. * Projectile shoots off in a random direction when the barrel is "in" a nearby enemy due to the length of the weapon's barrel. * Uses the same model as the Snipetron. * As of Update 10, the Lanka appears to have no critical chance, according to the UI stats. This is a bug, the weapon still crits as normal. * The charge can be released when charged 25% to release a lower damage, but quicker shot, sacrificing damage for speed. Tips * Speed Trigger reduces charge time. ** Pairing it with Shred can reduce the charge time up to ~0.8s. * Shooting through Volt's Electric Shield will turn bullets into hitscan. * Adding a rank 2 Wildfire will give you two extra bullets, a rank 4 Magazine Warp will give you three. Combine both for a total of 15 bullets in the magazine. * It works well with a Loki or Nova on the edge of an open air map. * All 'charge weapons' (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This is a useful trait for the mobility of the user. ** Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. ** Wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. ** Using a skill will cancel the charge. * Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. ** Alternatively, you can bring a Team Ammo Restore. * As Update 11.3.0, Lanka possess innate a very high punch-through value, making Metal Auger unnecessary while Shred becomes less effective. Trivia * The Lanka uses the Snipetron model and skin. * Lanka is the name of an island fortress in Hindu mythology. This fortress is said to surpass even modern-day structures. * The Lanka closely resembles a Railgun, in it's charge mechanic and high damage, and is similar to a Railgun Moa's weapon, where it too must charge before firing. However, from the description it would seem to function more like a Coilgun. * The Lanka is used by Sgt. Nef Anyo - the final boss of Mars. See Also * Snipetron, the retired weapon that the Lanka's model is based off of. * Sgt. Nef Anyo, the boss that uses the Lanka. * Sniper Crewmen, the Corpus units who use this weapon. Media CBNefLanka.jpg|Lanka in the hands of Sgt. Nef Anyo Lanka1.png|Lanka really needs a re-skin. LankaNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lanka reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Lankadarthmufin.png Warframe LANKA - Ignore Armor and Fantastic VS Ambulas (U 9.3.4) Warframe Lanka 2.0 __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Sniper Rifles